Temptation, Love, and Heartbreak
by kehkaa
Summary: At first I was outraged by her power, then I was hypnotized by her beauty, and before I knew it I had a unimaginable love for her as a whole.


_Temptation, Love, and Heartbreak_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with the story.

_Summary:_ At first I was outraged at her power, then I was hypnotized by her beauty, and before I knew it I had an unimaginable love for her as a whole.

**A/N:** This is a fic I've been meaning to finish for a while and now that I'm finished with middle school and summer is here I can finally do it! My confidence in this fic is kinda lacking but most of the time when that happens the story comes out at least somewhat good. Reviews and constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated.  


* * *

That simple yet lovely smell held me like a spell. It hypnotized me in a way that was indescribable; it immobilized my body till I couldn't speak without allowing my monster to come out. The beast in me cried for that delicate flesh and that beating heart. Oh how much I longed to hold that fragile body in my arms! The desire to take her as mine grew until I couldn't even look at her, let alone be close to her. And how her hair swayed from side to side didn't add anything positive to the situation. It went from side to side like a falling clock used to hypnotize the weak minded. And with every breeze of the wind a new wave of desire burst through me making my body tremble with rage and longing. That precious neck held what I wanted, pulsing veins and rushing blood. I had dreams and fantasies of that girl in my arms, broken down and lifeless. One dream stood out more then the others did. I can remember every detail of that horrific dream. The divine color of red splattered around the dirty floor. The girl looked like nothing more than a ghost; her flesh was pale and her face was lifeless.

I would always think, _how wonderful it would be to see her like that_.

But my craving for her blood would quickly reside when that monstrous beast came into sight. His eyes were the color of coal and his pale face was contorted and inhuman. Blood dripped from his lips and covered his hands; it was the stain that represented his sin. Deep growls came from his throat but they would soon turn into loud roars. That's when I would remember that even a beast feels pain. Then the now lifeless girl would fall from his arms and onto the floor. The beast would always look at the girl, his gaze holding all kinds of emotions. His eyes held resentment and disgust but deep in those dark eyes you could see such strong love. I couldn't stand seeing this dream; it brought me confusion and anger. Such a thing could not happen! Humans belong with humans just as beasts belong with beasts. So why had this one monster fallen for such an unreachable girl? She held nothing but danger and would bring in nothing but trouble. Yet this monster had still allowed his heart to be taken away when he would never receive anything back!

It was beyond my understanding and I couldn't grasp anything positive from that dream. I continued to think about it, trying to find what message it might hold for me. And after days of trying to analyze the impossible I gave up. The image of that oblivious temptress would fill my mind. I would try to push it away but my need for this girl continued to grow and soon I fell into a never-ending cycle. I would control my yearning during the day and let myself go at night. But the blood that filled me up at the hours of darkness could not take away the thought of what I really wanted. And every night when I hunted the only thing I saw in my mind was the face of that girl. And every time the moonlight would make my silhouette visible I would lose myself to her. Wishing and wanting soon turned to believing and planning. I could see this girl being broken by me. I could feel her warm blood trickling down my throat. I could imagine how her tender skin would feel against my cold flesh.

With each new thought that passed through my mind my heart would beat a new chorus of passion and longing. Soon I couldn't go through one day without struggling to hold on to the little sanity I had left. It was unbearable; I've never been so troubled in my immortal life. Most problems that crossed my path could be easily taken care of. But this girl was different; she didn't come and leave a few footprints on my path. She left millions of them and she did it unknowingly. Maybe that's why I was so infuriated. The fact that this harmless and naïve girl could do so much damage to my sanity and easily break my resolve caused me a large amount of stress. And she didn't even have to do much to make such harm. Just something as simple as her presence could make me go crazy. Just the act of her hair swaying in a gentle breeze could put my many years of working on self-control down the drain.

It was ridiculous. Even running away from her couldn't solve my problems. But I should've known that before I rushed off. Because everyone knows running away never fixes anything. It just makes things a whole lot more difficult and first I realized that when I came face to face with _her _once again. I expected thoughts of her death and lovely smell to rush through my mind and they did but they came with such little force. This time a new feeling flowed through my body, one that I hadn't expected to come at all.

_Admiration._

Her pale skin that I had imagined being so soft and tender called my name. Her dark hair that fell gracefully down her small shoulders made me want to hold her. Everything about her seemed so much more appealing then before. Not in the way that I would make me want to sink my teeth into her flesh but in the way that made me want to sit and watch her all day. It was unexpected, this feeling of awe. In a way it frightened me because once those foolish thoughts passed through my mind I was once again reminded of that horrid beast in my dreams. This is when I would step back and try to contemplate where my mind was trying to lead me.

_Was I really beginning to have some feelings for this girl?_

I would say no over and over again but it didn't do me any good. It just made the girl's image in my mind even stronger than before. Some could say I was digging my own grave by having this girl on my mind all the time. And I could agree with them. I knew what I was doing to myself and I knew the threat that I was facing. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to stay away from her.

The strings that tied our hearts together were tightening and I was a victim in this blossoming love.

A love that became deeper then I had expected. One that made my heart shake every time our eyes met. Feelings that made me want to hold on to her forever and never let her go but then I would remember one important detail.

Her forever was different from mine. It was a forever that represented a long future with someone or something, while mine was a future that was continuous and never-ending. One that I would carry on until the day I was finally put to rest by another vampire. And for that reason alone I believed that our forever should no longer intertwine but with such an intoxicating girl it was incredibly hard. Warnings from my family were often brushed off and my own personal thoughts on the subject were ultimately tuned out.

But all these things were bound to happen because with every kiss and with every touch the strings pulled tighter, making sensible thinking impossible and reasonable actions unthinkable.

I guess this is what true love is though, a feeling that can only be described as a roller coaster. It's a ride that's worth trying out and one that can possibly change your life forever. It can control you and pull you into situations that you never dreamed of being in. It doesn't matter to you at all though because with every breath in your body and every beat of your heart you love that person. No matter what might be thrown at you, you still hold that person close because in the end you need that person. With every breath that you take and with every beat your heart makes.

And as I stared down at Bella's sleeping figure I began to remember why I love her so much. Her messy brown hair, peaceful expression, and slightly opened lips made me smile. And I found myself reaching to touch her lovely face; lost in admiration once again. She stirred slightly and slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. I chuckled quietly while our eyes meet and, like always, she smiled at me. And it was that small grin that made me want to spend forever with her.

"Edward?" Her voice was quiet and soft but it was enough to make the strings on my heart to pull 10 times harder.

I took her hands in mine and ran my lips against her tender skin. "I'm here, love."

Her eyes softened at my voice. "Spending another night watching me sleep?"

"Of course," I grinned. "It's one of my favorite hobbies."

She laughed and my heart soared. "As expected."

"As expected?" I faked a frown. "Don't tell me I'm beginning to lack when it comes to being mysterious."

She laughed quietly. "You're definitely lacking." We looked at each for some time before Bella yawned.

I brushed my hand across her face, "Get some sleep."

"No." She took my hand and began to trace lines that seemed to be only visible to her. "I want to stay up with you until the sun comes up."

I raised my eyebrow. "It's only 2:38 right now. Do you really think that you can push yourself that much?"

"Are you doubting my skills?"

I gasped, "I would never do such a thing!"

"I'm serious."

"Ok but," I chuckled. "Exactly what skills are you talking about?"

"Well," She tore her gaze from mine and began looking at the ceiling. "The skills you obviously don't know about."

"Oh, so you have hidden talents?"

"Mhm, and one of them is staying up with you until the sun comes up." She brought her eyes back to mine. "Now stop questioning me and my skills."

I tried to compress my laughter. "Of course, love."

She gave me a small smile, "That's what I thought."

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and soon the first colors of the sun began to rise into the sky.

Bella huffed, "Told you."

"I'll admit that I was wrong to doubt your skills," I gave my best smile. "But only this once."

"I guess I can deal with that." I grinned and began to look out the window. Her hand tightened around mine.

I looked at her curiously. "Bella?"

Her eyes were slightly sad, "Do you have to leave already?"

I brought my gaze to the window once again and took notice of the soon to be bright sky. "Yes, love. I'm afraid I have to."

She was quiet for a few moments before removing her hand from mine. I immediately missed the warmth she brought to me. Then with a quiet sigh she pulled her covers over her head and turned her back to me.

I frowned at the action but quickly brushed it off. "You know I can't stay, Bella."

My statement was answered by muffled words.

I sighed, "I can't hear you when you're under all those covers."

She slowly got her out of her man-made cave and met my gaze. "I said I know that you can't stay." She moved nervously in her bed. "It's just that I worry sometimes."

I laughed, "About what? Me getting hurt?"

"No," Bella looked away. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You're probably going to laugh anyway."

My hand reached back for hers. "Tell me."

"Promise me you won't laugh." She gently squeezed my hand.

I smiled at her. "I promise."

"Okay," She looked in my eyes and it was almost as if she was searching for sincerity. "Sometimes I feel like when you leave…" Her words drifted off into the quietness of the room.

I waited for her to continue before saying, "Bella," I stopped for a moment to kiss her wrist gently. "Tell me, please."

Her gaze met mine for a split second before she turned to look at the empty wall of her room. "It's nothing." She pulled her hand away from mine. "Just forget it."

I tried to speak but Bella stopped my lips. I was caught off guard for a moment before returning the kiss. The passion that was hidden behind the kiss was undeniable and the emptiness of the room was suddenly filled with feelings too strong to explain. Sorrow, love, and regret were only some of the feelings I could reach. And for some reason all those feelings made me think that this was our last kiss.

And that was a thought that I don't enjoy at all.

My thoughts were suddenly cut off as cold surrounded my body and my lips felt an emptiness that was almost too much to bear.

"Edward?"

I rested my forehead upon Bella's. Her brown eyes began to wander across my face.

"Yes?"

Her eyes drooped slightly. I laughed inwardly, _tired are we?_

My silent joke was ended by four simple words. "I'll always love you."

And with that said Bella's body became limp and slowly slid from mine. I laughed quietly as I tucked her in. She smiled when my fingers slid across her lips and I grinned at how she already could distinguish my touch from anyone else's.

I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and made my way to the window and with one last gaze at my beloved I left. I ran through the forest with a smile on my face knowing that I would be able to see my Bella again. But when I reached my house I didn't expect to see what I saw. All the cars were on and as I looked through the windows of my house I noticed all the furniture was gone. My family was standing in front of the cars watching me with emotionless gazes.

I shot a questioning glance at them when Alice finally stepped beside me. She placed one elegant hand on my arm and said with pure honesty, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Bella's body stirred slightly in her bed as the sun rose. Waking up at this time was early, even for her. But she couldn't sleep. Not with the emptiness she was feeling. So she got out of bed and went through her usual routine of getting ready. She wasn't feeling hungry so she didn't cook and Charlie was out on a trip so there wasn't anyone else to cook for.

She walked towards the window in her room. "I wouldn't have mind cooking for Edward," She laughed quietly. "Even if he doesn't need food."

Bella remembered their conversation from early this morning and frowned when a certain sentence played through her mind.

"_Sometimes I feel like when you leave…"_

"I should've told him." She slowly opened the window to let in the welcoming morning breeze.

Her hair blew gracefully around her face. "Maybe I wouldn't feel so down right now if I did."

She looked around the room and outside her window to see if anyone might be listening. And as she opened her mouth she spoke quiet words that should've been said hours ago. When her love was right in front of her with open ears and a caring heart but you can't turn back time. Even she knows that.

And when Bella was done speaking she closed the window and walked out the room. Hoping that the wind would carry her words to an unreachable boy.

"_Sometimes I feel like when you leave you'll never ever come back to me."  


* * *

_

**A/N: **I hoped that you enjoyed it. Remember to drop a review. Oh, and for those who might be wondering. I **MIGHT** continue this in a completely new series. But that's I pretty big iffy. Even though some of you might be thinking, _"HOW COULD YOU NOT CONTINUE THIS!"_

But anyway, expect more work from me. I really want to start working on a SusanCaspian (The Chronicles of Narnia) story because those two deserve A LOT more romance going on and I am prepared to make up their romance myself if I have too. I really can't get enough of them :D


End file.
